


Gift-Wrapped and Unopened

by thirstjago (Silonrops)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Flirting, Kai breaking stuff, Kai's Tiddies, Lube, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Voyeurism, annoying partner, don talk to him, he angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silonrops/pseuds/thirstjago
Summary: Kai is being nasty and his bfs have had enough - they have a gift for himGift for plasma_shipping, mwah!
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Gift-Wrapped and Unopened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).



“Whatcha doin’?” Kai asked, seeing Cole flinch.

“Don’t sneak up on me, I almost hit you!” He spun around and shoved his annoying boyfriend, who only giggled.

“Like you haven’t hit me before.” Cole rolled his eyes and sighed. Kai could always go back and forth for hours on just this.

“I was practicing with this new dummy Jay modified, but it was designed to dodge attacks, and I can’t land  _ one _ .” Kai stretched and pulled his top off.

“Here, lemme take a crack at it.” Kai took a couple swings and the dummy practically turned to liquid to dodge his attacks. So he got faster, varying his style. Then he got erratic and started throwing kicks into the mix.

“Kai, you don’t-”

“It’s fine!” A blast of fire caught the entire figure on fire, and it made sad and glitchy noises as it’s insides melted.

“Kai! Jay is gonna  kill us! He finished that three days ago!”

“It’s fiiiiine, Jay’s fixed it hundreds of times by now.”

“Okay, well, what am I gonna train with now!?”

“Oh…..oops?” Kai offered, and ran before Cole could respond.

* * * 

“Hi, JJ.” Kai seemed to have slunk into the garage, leaning against his boyfriend as he was hunched over a communicator.

“Kai, these screws are really tiny, and if I give off any static I could fry the whole circuit board in this, and they’re custom made by Pixal. So, do you mind?” Jay shrugged him off, making sure he didn’t lean on any of the tiny components he’d extracted already.

“Maybe if you help me with another problem…” Kai began to kneel onto the ground and Jay sat up on his stool. As Kai got one knee on the ground, Jay put his foot on the other’s chest and pushed him away.

“Kai, I’m REALLY focused right now and I need to have these done by tomorrow, cause we have a surveillance mission.” Jay turned back to his work, but could already feel Kai pouting. He stood back up, leering at Jay again.

“C’mon, it can wait a little. Just a quickie, promise.” Jay slapped the hand that was about to crest over the top of his thigh.

“One, again, I’m busy. Two, your version of a quickie is 45 minutes.” 

“Awwww, c’mon, bluebird-”

“Kai, I swear on- I dunno- the First Realm, that if you don’t leave me alone, I might actually electrocute you!”

“Awwww. Baby, you-” Kai saw Jay’s head snap toward him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His fingers were twitching, which usually meant something or other was gonna come out of his fist, “fiiiiiiiiiiiine, I’ll go bother Zane…” Kai stomped out dramatically, dragging a groan with him the entire way.

* * *

Mouth twitching at the corners, Cole tried not to frown. This was the way Kai was, but dammit, he could really pick the worst times.

“Kai, sit  _ down _ .”

“I am sitting!” Kai leaned on his elbows with a pout on his lips. But when his hand reached under the table again, Cole smacked it away.

“I’m serious!” He hissed, glaring at the brunet across the coffee shop table.

“You’re no fun..” The way Kai purred, taunting him, was usually a huge turn on. But with how annoying it sounded in that moment, Cole could have strangled Kai. In the least sexy way.

“No, I’m not, ‘cause this is a surveillance mission. Have you even looked across the street?” It was bad enough that they were actually trying to gather intel, but Kai was pulling this shit at a table right against the shop window. Cole was all for taking risks, and Kai was notorious for testing the limits, but this was blatantly careless.

“Mmmm, yeah, but I was busy surveying something else.” A hand danced across the table, but was stopped when a glass of water got shoved in front of it.

“Here. Play with that.” Kai made a noise but stopped for now. Cole relaxed and zeroed in on watching the store across from them. Human trafficking, nasty business and unfortunately not their first run with it. This front was supposed to be a big break because if they could identify suspects, they could hand that info over to the police. And they’d be able to book people, find the weak link, and get some better info. Th-

Cole jumped when he felt something sliding up the side of his leg, snapping his head to glare at Kai. Lip between his teeth, he was angling his head so light fell just right over his eyes, making him look mysterious and lustful.

“Put your shoes back on. Now.” Cole said through gritted teeth, and Kai finally got the message. Rolling his eyes, he fumbled under the table and sat on his side quietly for the next two hours.

* * *

“He was just absolutely ignoring me!”

“I wonder why.” Jay said sourly, eyes focused through a magnifying glass. Soldering minuscule circuit board connections, Jay tried to keep his hand steady, but it was difficult with his boyfriend prattling on and jostling the table.

“He never wants to have fun when I do!”

“Kai, to be fair, we all have fun with you 85% of the time you ask.” Jay gave him an unimpressed look, but Kai rolled his eyes.

“But Cole is never in the mood when I’m in the mood, and then he won’t even let me get him there, and- ughhhhhhh, why is starting sex so complicated!?” Kai slammed himself onto the table. Liquid solder dripped all over the circuit board in huge globs, erasing all the work Jay had done in the past three hours. Kai saw what he’d done and slowly sat up. He saw the look of disbelief on Jay’s face, carefully getting off the workbench stool.

“Oops..?”

“Just,” Jay struggled not to say anything mean, resolving to just not look at Kai, “go.” Kai followed the extended hand to the door and left silently.

* * *

“Hey Nya?” Cole called sweetly, making Kai freeze. “Could you finish the dishes for Kai? I need to talk to him.” Kai dared not turn his head, but looked at Nya when she walked up, seeing a shit-eating grin.

“Actually, I can finish the dishes, there’s not much-”

“Cool so you won’t mind if I finish them.” Nya bumped him to the side with her hip, making Kai stumble, ending with his back against the counter looking right at a very foreboding Cole.

“I-”

“ _ Walk _ .” Cole commanded, and Kai put his head down and quickly shuffled to their room. Once inside the door, firm hands grasped his waist, making him stop as Cole shut and locked the door. Finally looking up, Kai saw Jay on the bed, leaning on one hand and stretched out, with the same sour look. Kai was actually a little scared and it was going straight to his dick. Jay looked him up and down once.

“Strip.” Kai didn’t trust himself to talk, and followed the instruction, seeing Cole sit down on the bed in his peripherals. Standing naked in front of his two pissed-off lovers really shouldn’t have been this arousing. Jay leaned over to Cole, whispering something and Cole whispered back and Jay nodded. Kai could feel his own fear in his face.

“Come here, Kai.” That was the first command that wasn’t a single word and it had Kai’s insides churning. He came over to them, going as far as to sit on the ground next to the bed.

“Good job, Kai.” Cole said in a praising tone, and Kai felt a little nudge at his heart that maybe they were just playing. “You listened.” Cole’s hand threaded into Kai’s hair, rubbing him in all the right ways. “For once.” His grip tightened and he pulled very suddenly, making Kai yelp, hands squeezing at his thighs. He knew better than to try and pull away, plus this was just getting interesting.

“What do you think we should do with him?” Jay mused, laying on his stomach so he could look at Kai directly. Kai’s face was strained, his hair still tugged so he was at a point of discomfort but not pain. His eyes were pleading as he made eye contact with Jay.

“Hmm, well, he needs to know right off the bat that he’s not getting a reward tonight.” Cole smiled darkly at the way that made the hothead squirm.

“Oh yeah, obviously. But what do you think would reeeeally torture him?” That made Cole loosen his grip, a devil look of thought on his face.

“How ‘bout we tie him up first.” Cole concluded, letting Kai go and brushing his hair back as if nothing had happened.

“Mmmm, I like that plan. Up.” He beckoned Kai with a hand, sitting up himself. Slinking onto the bed, Kai was surprised to get a tender kiss from Jay. But, it turned out it was merely a distraction as he was suddenly yanked back by large hands and manhandled.

Cole tied his ankles and wrists together, leaving him on his knees, chest out.

“...Mmm, this doesn’t feel right.” Jay mused, looking Kai over, hiding his enjoyment of the way Kai was already hard and panting. “Ahhh, I know.” Jay’s hands wedged between Kai’s knees, pushing them apart until he had no choice but to sit with his legs on either side, ass flush to the sheets.

“Ooo, you’re right. That is better. Now, finishing touches?” Cole offered, handing ribbons and sashes over to Jay, whose smile now looked like it could bite Kai’s dick off. First, Jay blindfolded him, making sure he couldn’t see each move. Tying Kai’s upper body together, he pushed his upper arms closer, puffing his chest further, then covering all of his pectorals with the massive ribbon; finished with a bow. Kai jumped when he felt something winding around his dick, and whimpered when it tighten to be mildly uncomfortable. Jay finished the flourish with another bow, right around Kai’s tip so as to give just the slightest, most maddening touch.

“There. How d’ ya’ like it?” Jay asked, watching as Kai shivered. Cole whistled, running a thumb down Kai’s jaw, getting a gasp.

“Yeah, he looks pretty..” Cole’s tone, soft and admiring, made Kai open his mouth. To plead or complain or whine, he wasn’t sure, but thought better of it, and put his head down.

“So, wanna get down to business, babe?” Kai straightened up at the proposition. But nothing happened. Then Jay moan breathily not very far from him. Cole’s lips smacked when he pulled off of what Kai could only figure was a hickey.

They were excluding him. On  _ purpose _ . An article of shirt rustled, and Kai strained to pick up on all the details. Cole grunted a little, and his weight on the bed shifted slightly. It must’ve been his shirt.

“God, I love your chest..” Jay murmured and Kai suppressed the whine in his throat. That’s what Jay usually said to  _ him _ . Cole groaned, and curls rustled. Jay must be taking his time going down Black’s torso. They knew that drove the earth master wild. The sound of a buckle being undone, and slacks being unzipped, elastic snapping as it was moved quickly out of the way.

Slick sounds and moans came from in front of Kai, Jay obviously having gotten down to blowing their larger boyfriend. Kai could see Cole’s face in his mind’s eye: his brows pinched, biting the left side of his bottom lip, twitchy smile, shoulders rolling.

“Guys..?” Squeaking out his first word this entire time, everything screeched to a halt. Kai’s breath fluttered when damp fingers trailed down his stomach.

“What is it?”

“Were you feeling left out?” Nodding, Kai swallowed thickly.

“Well, that’s the funny thing about tonight. We’re not doing what you want.” Cole almost sounded arrogant, which was far from who he was, but Kai’s dick was  _ loving _ this change; even if he was being very ignored right now.

“Sorry babe, we’re here for us. Not you.” Jay went back into muffled moans, Cole following quickly. Kai could hear the way Jay’s voice contorted around what was in his throat, how fast he was going and how deep. Kai could feel his legs shaking, thighs twitching. He wanted to be touched and pleased, or, hell, he wanted to do the touching and pleasuring. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be acknowledged.

“Oh… Jay..” Cole moaned, and more weight readjusted. Someone got up and the other person was really wiggling. Pants hit a wall on the left, and Jay moaned while biting his lip. More weight came back, a cap clicked, a noisy squirt followed, and then the cap clicked again. A squelch came, along with the keen Jay makes when something initially goes into him.

“But-..Please?”

“If that’s what passes as begging, then I’m straight.” Jay sneered, despite his heavy breathing.

“I-uh-I want…”

“Use your words, fireball.”

“I-I wanna, uh, help?”

“Mmm, no.” Cole stated, and Kai could hear the smirk on his face. That was the last straw.

“What!? So-so-so you’re just gonna tie me up to listen to you two fuck!?” Kai snapped, his patience was gone. They couldn’t just push him away again, he thought he was finally gonna get something after hounding these two all day.

“No, we’re doing what we want to do for a change.”

“Bu-but I thought this was about me, I-I-I-I…” This was the moment Kai realized how he was being punished. His boyfriends were far from stupid. They knew that whenever an advance didn’t work, Kai would up his efforts until he annoyed them, and waited for a ‘punishment’. But a punishment isn’t really a punishment if it’s what someone was looking for all along.

“You finished?” Jay asked impatiently, grinding down on Cole’s hand that had been paused inside him for the past minute.

“I-”

“He’s not getting anywhere, let’s go back to what  we were doing, hm?” Cole purred, and Jay giggled, humming happily as a wet noise came out of his ass. He had to be two fingers deep by now, otherwise Jay wouldn’t be so noisy.

“Mmmnn, Cole, hurry uuuup..” Something made a wet sound as it was pulled out, and a cap was clicking again. Kai felt his chest tightening in panic, they were leaving him in the dust.

Jay suddenly wailed like a pornstar, Cole huffing and groaning over top him. A slow rhythm began to rock the bed, Jay and Cole making various noises in tandem.

“I’m sorry!” Kai felt the movement slow and stop, both of the other two boys panting before they responded.

“Sorry for what?” Kai moved his head around blindly, similar to when he was trying to avoid something. He could feel the way Jay was just a little disheveled now, remembered the way he looked when he just started going down on someone.

“For, fuck, uhh,” Kai felt his pride rebuild just a smidgen and that was enough, “I’m sorry, you… didn’t want to have sex?” Nothing moved and nothing responded, but maybe Kai had just gone deaf from the blood rushing in his ear. A finger tapped his knee, enough to release a little current of electricity. Kai seized for a second and then sagged, wheezing.

“Wrong answer, hothead.” Cole chided and then bed began to move again. He felt Cole shift, and then the pace picked up.

“Cole, faster, fuck, you’re so good!” Jay was nothing but praises and Kai felt his own unheard whimper in his throat. Fuck it, he was getting in on this. Lunging forward, Kai got pulled short falling on his face. Son of a bitch, Cole had looped something through his wrists and tied it to the headboard.

“Let it out, bluebird, I love hearin’ you sing..” Jay keened, obscenely loud at this point. Kai could hear and feel the slick noises and the rhythm nearly up against his face. His chest strained around the ribbons there, rubbing his skin wrong.

“Fuuuck, Cole, if you stop, ah, god, harder please!” Jay was gonna cum. Fuck, Jay was gonna cum, and Kai hadn’t even seen him! But he was helpless, they were both about to finish. Cole grunted, and his weight trembled, Jay screaming and panting like he was about to die.

“Fuck, we haven’t done that in a while..” Cole muttered, and Jay had to have nodded, cause he was still greedily sucking in air.

“Guuuuyssssss, pleeeeease?” Turning his head to the side Kai whined, his voice high and desperate at this point. Screw his pride, he was really damn horny now.

“Oh yeah, forgot you were here, Kai.” Cole mused, and his grin was wicked when that got a loud whimper.

“I’m sorryyyy, please, fuck..” Jay got off Cole with lewd squelch, sitting next to Kai’s head that was stuck on the comforter.

“You know what ya’ gotta do, babe.”

“Mmmnnnn..” Kai bit his lip, still holding onto a shred of his dignity. Moments passed and no one said anything, just Kai desperately rolling what he could of his hips to try and get something on his tied up dick.

“Well, Cole, I’m a mess now. Would you care to help clean me up?” Jay moved away from Kai, and panic rose again.

“Oh, you don’t have to ask twice-”

“I’m sorry for being a brat!” Kai yelled, listening to his own breath.

“We’re listening.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry I was stupid and horny in public. I’m a fucking slut and I just want to be fucked so bad! Shit, pleeeease! I’m so fuckin’ turned on and you haven’t even touched me! I’m such a slut for you, and only you two!” Kai babbled, he felt drool going down the side of his mouth when he finally stopped. A hand carded through his hair, and it was enough to have him groaning.

“Now, was that so hard?” Jay hummed sweetly, and if Kai wasn’t so desperate, he would have heard his sincerity.

“Fuck yes!” Kai leaned into the touch, pushing against Blue’s hand.

“Ooooo, he’s still got some fight in ‘em.” Cole mused, getting back on the bed. Fuck, when had he left? Kai’s world was getting more and more distorted. He needed something in his ass right fucking now.

“Please, fuck, I’m so hard. Just fuck me like a whore, pleeeeease.” Cole chuckled as he helped Kai sit up a little. Well, that's what it felt like, until he was put down again. This time his face was on warm thighs, and he wasted no time mouthing over anything he could reach.

“Damn, Kai, slow down.” Jay giggled above him, gasping as sharp teeth pricked at his skin.

“Noooo, need something in my ass. Now.” Kai’s neediness was muffled by the other man's thighs, but Cole was finally situated himself behind Kai. He pulled his ass up so he could get a better angle, shoving Kai quite firmly between Jay’s legs. Lube made sticky noises, and then Kai was nearly yelling with just two fingers.

“Shhh, baby, shhh, gonna take care of our lil’ fucktoy.” Jay had his hands all over Kai, occasionally leaning down to ghost kisses along the numerous scars of his back. Kai was more or less just shouting, moans ridiculously loud.

“You think he deserves three fingers?”

“Mmmmmmm nah, he can take it. A little pain never hurt anybody.” Jay hummed, and smiled at the moan that vibrated between his thighs. Cole’s hands were lathered in lube by this point, and he was content to wipe his hand down Kai’s lower back. He lined up and stopped.

“What are you waiting for!? Fuck me already!”

“So demanding, I don’t think I want to if you’re gonna be mean.”

“PLEASE, use me! Fuck me! You can absolutely wreck me, I don’t care, just put someone or something inside me!” The brunet’s back arched into the mattress as Cole slid in, and then slowed to an impossible speed.

“Fuuuuuuck, put it in, please! I wanna feel all of you, bro!” Jay laughed at him, seeing the little blush that hit Cole. It made him stop and lean down, getting right next to Kai’s ear.

“Bro, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna meet your next three incarnations. I wanna put you on a new plane of existence, dude, you have no idea how much I’m gonna fill your ass until you are absolutely stuffed.” If Kai wasn’t drooling again, he was now. His entire body shivered, and that put enough pressure on Cole’s cock to make his hips go home on their own. Moans were high and needy, cracking and choking as the wind got punched out of him. Cole was going at a steady and deep rate, angling away from where Kai wanted him to be, moans closer to contented hums.

“Kaaaai? Kai, baby, you hear me?” Kai turned his head to the side to better hear Jay, as the rest of his senses were static now.

“That’s it, now, blow me, you whore.” Jay’s crotch got pushed into’ Kai’s face, and without any hands, his tongue did most of the exploring. Finding Jay’s semi, he haphazardly slipped it into his cheek before taking it all, going down to the base and staying. Jay was moaning again, both his hands kneading Kai’s scalp.

Cole must’ve been paying attention, cause he chose that moment to speed up, bouncing Kai’s mouth on Jay. Unable to really move his head, Kai used what momentum he had, sucking hard and carefully swallowing around Jay’s dick.

“OH, fuck yeah, such a good slut. Take anything you can get and you it take so damn beautiful.” Cole hummed along, holding onto Kai’s ass, happily groping it while he fucked into the smaller man’s ass. His hips slapping Kai’s, the obscene fluid noises, the slurping of Kai choking on Jay.

“Oh, fuck, Kai how did you get so tight? God, you’re burning from the inside out, it’s like you were just made to warm a cock.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Kai, come back up for air, baby.” Jay pulled Kai off him, seeing his face beginning to tinge purple. Kai coughed, breath stuttering as he lay his head on Jay’s thigh. “Shhhhh, good boy, you’re so good for us.” Jay kept petting him, soothing him as oxygen returned to his brain.

“Kai? Can you do somethin’ for me, baby?” Kai nodded, still breathless, but-hey, when did Cole slow down to just a grind? “Eat me out?” Kai nuzzled, Jay’s thighs open further, and his boyfriend laid back, biting his lip as Kai blindly licked down to his still-leaking hole. He circled it once, then immediately plunged his tongue in, and Jay’s cry had Cole going right back to his rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Kai, yES! Mmmmmnnn, clean me out like the hungry bitch you are!” Obscenities poured from Jay’s mouth, And Cole grunted and groaned as his pace began to grow erratic.

“Finish up, Kai, You need to suck him off so you can cum.” Cole reminded in a singsong voice. Kai’s tongue dug into Jay’s ass, practically lapping up the other boy’s mess. He went over it one, two, three more times, then his mouth was going back up. Jay slowly sat up, bubbling as Kai mouthed his balls, licking his way back up to the base of his dick.

Angling his hips just so made Kai shout, moaning pitchy. He swallowed then took Jay in another fell swoop, sucking and massaging what was in his mouth. Jay’s cries went to the heavens as he held Kai’s head down.

Cole finally slammed into him, and Kai felt him empty molten liquid into him. Jay unloaded down his throat, watching Kai with eyes wide as he was stuck in a daze. Cum dripping down Kai's throat and settled in his gut, the stuff in his ass felt like a tidal wave everytime he moved. But as his partner’s pulled out, Kai realized he was still rock solid.

He hadn’t cum yet.

Suddenly the strain and pressure against the bow and ribbons wrapped around him hurt. A lot. He whimpered, wriggling against the bonds that still held him in this now strained position.

“Jay, please, please I love you so much, please, I just wanna, fuck pleeeaase..” Jay was still getting his own breath back, closing his legs to cradle Kai’s head in them. “I love you, I love you, Jay, aghh, please Jay, I’m so close, mmmmff..” Cooing at the desperation, he nodded to Cole, who undid the bind holding him to the headboard. Kai just went limp, letting Cole undo his hands and feet, unwrapping the tight binding around his chest. Throwing the ribbons aside, he saddled up alongside Kai, pushing him into position where he was actually sitting up.

“Cole, Cole, please, fuck, I love you so much, so so so much, fuck, I love you, it hurts, fuck, pleeeeaase..” Jay clicked his tongue laying his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“Imagine how we looked. Fucking you from both ends, already oversensitive from fucking in front of you. What do I look like firestarter, am I what you want?”

“Fuck yess.. You’re everything, all of you are everything I ever want. You’re so fucking gorgeous, I wanna map out every freckle you have and make a new sky of stars out of it. Fuck, you’re so small and curvy and it’s so hot when you kick my ass, fuck Jay, I really fucking love you..”

“Aw, I feel left out..”

“Cole, I wanna get fucked by you every  day of my  **life** . I’d let you rip me apart instantly if you wanted it. I wanna fucking  _ bury _ my head in your chest and let you crush me, I love every inch of you with everything I have. I-I love yo-ou..” Kai stuttered as Cole and Jay began to stroke his wrapped up dick in tandem. “I-I lovvvvvvvve y-yooouuuUUU, ah, I lo… I love… I lo-ooove..” Kai panted, hands clinging to people. He didn’t even know which was which anymore, all he knew was what he could feel past and around the ribbon was literally the best handjob of his life. Suddenly the bow on top snapped off, all the ribbon following it and Kai’s back mimicked it.

“I-I LoooOOOOOooww ooOOOOUUUUuuuu…” His brain tried to make words but they came out second as he finally came all over his own chest. He tried to ground, but hands were pumping him, milking him for every drop, and he could only moan as bliss edged into overstimulation.

“Hi, baby..” Jay whispered, and Kai realized he was now flat on the bed. When did Jay take the blindfold off him? What..?

“We got ‘ya, you just went limp for like, 20 seconds, after you came. Was it good?” Kai took a few moments to process the words and nodded. Had he really cum that hard? Holy fuck, he hadn’t experienced that kind of orgasm in months.

“Kaaaaiiiii, c’meeeeeeeere, you’re grooooooss!” Cole got in bed with a towel, wiping Kai down. When he got to Kai’s chest, he managed to sloppily hook his arm around Cole’s neck, pulling him up for a kiss. Cole hummed, and kissed back, swiping Kai’s chest twice before calling it good enough. Tucking Kai against his chest, Jay snuggled into Kai’s other side, pulling the comforter up over them.

“Zane is gonna be so jealous that he missed this.”

“Mmmm, he might not if Kai didn’t learn his lesson.”

“Trust me, I learned my lesson. The more irritating I am, the longer I get to blackout when I cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @HaineRei, who asked for more fucked out Kai and reminded me i actually wrote this oops
> 
> Hopefully I'll start posting more, I've been..............busy. Doing things..  
> Thanks for reading! See y'all on the flip side!!


End file.
